


Disable

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special request from elsewhere, who wanted Giovanni/Reader fic with many sadistic twists and turns.</p><p>So, join me as I take you into the mind of a female Grunt learning the hard way what failure means among Rockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disable

He was burning mad after what’d happened in Lavender Town a few days prior.

Any fool could tell the man was about to burst, even without knowing his tells. They could hear those screams from his office across the hall. It was bad that day, with enraged shouting and items being flipped over hard. He was raging mad when word got out that wily kid foiled their Cubone skull heist. Still, it wasn’t their fault the child was so good at battling.

It wasn’t their fault they couldn’t beat that blasted kid.

The Boss hated that brat above every other obstacle their forces had faced so far. How fitting was his name, since he made Giovanni go red with anger. Still, the man’s rage was both awe-inspiring and terrifying in its scope. His underlings knew defeat only made the Boss that more determined and ruthless.

However, they also knew his anger smoldered from within. When agitated, he struck out at the closest target. The girl, fortunately, hadn’t been on the receiving end of any of his “sessions” yet, but she sensed her time was coming.

Giovanni had called her to his office today, to “discuss” her recent failure, alongside a bunch of others assigned at Lavender Town. The girl’s head and stomach felt rather shaken up; she wasn’t sure if it was because of their Hideout’s spinning floor or her own nerves.

Either way, she ended up in a hallway leading to the Boss’s office. As she approached his door, a fellow Grunt swung it open as he left. He looked rather disturbed, his eyes wide with dismay. The other minion tried to say something to him, but he kept shaking his head as he muttered something to himself. 

"That can’t be good." she thought inwardly, her nerves ablaze. With a shallow gulp, the girl pried his door open, creeping into Giovanni’s chamber. 

While the grunt couldn’t spot him directly, his Persian stood close by in plain sight, eyeing her warily. “That’s weird,” she thought to herself as she peered into the distance. “Why is he out now?” 

The minon’s mental inquires were dashed as he came into view, his chair swung around to face her. Though she was a few feet away from the man, she could see the ire in his eyes, burning like such lively embers. The girl froze in position, awaiting further command from her boss. As she stood forth, his beast pursued her. 

"Come closer," the man stated, motioning her to approach his desk. At his command, she stepped forth while his beloved Pokemon trailed behind her. As the girl and beast moved forward, Giovanni held his ground, still glowering from where he sat. When she stood in front of his desk, he raised his palm up, still beckoning her closer. 

"Closer, dear," he purred as his Persian jumped onto the furniture piece. "Come sit on my lap." Her eyes widened at his request, but she knew she was in no position to question Giovanni’s authority. Besides, the girl did think him highly attractive, despite his cruel nature. 

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise," she mused within, indulging in fanciful thoughts all the while. 

Mirroring his owner’s mannerisms, the sleek feline rumbled as she eased herself into Giovanni’s embrace. He rubbed his head on her anxious form as she settled in. They both nestled snugly in his chair, with his underling facing him directly. 

"Um, sir," she breathed out softly, peering around at their beastly audience. "I’m confused. Why is your Pokemon out, and-?"

Before her query could be completed, Giovanni put a finger to her mouth, drawing the girl in further. “Hush, dear,” he murmured, tapping the digit at her lips. “You’ll know in due time.” With a sweeping glance to his pets, the man looked into her eyes. His gaze was still intensely fiery, but another impulse rose from within them. 

"Now, shall we discuss your future here?" the Boss inquired, pulling his digit away. "After Lavender Town’s fiasco, I’ve other plans for you." Both of his hands free, the man used them to explore his underling’s flesh, pulling her dark clothing away. At once stunned by his behavior, she wriggled around, intensifying his touch on her exposed skin.

The girl knew this was all highly inappropriate, but she couldn’t deny Giovanni’s rough caresses felt wonderful. His calloused fingers worked their magic on her willing form as she lost herself in pleasure. In her growing haze, she was barely aware she’d been stripped bare and thrown against the man’s desk. 

It was only when her back pressed against hard wood did she know. Adjusting to the new sensation, the girl saw that beast, still staring at her. However, he shared that wild, lecherous glint his master had. 

That creature leaning in close, the girl and her boss were flanked by lusty eyes and a drooling mouth. She peered up to see the man undressed as well, clothes strewn about the room. Stiffening cock in hand, he grinned before climbing on top of her. His mouth met hers, pulling them in for a heated kiss.

All the while, the girl could feel his organ press against her mound, teasing them for what was to come. She moaned softly, allowing him slip his tongue inside. As the two explored each other’s mouths, Giovanni’s hands were at her breasts, kneading their soft flesh.

Lightly scratching her skin with his nails, it was more than she could bear. The girl knew what was to come, and she wanted it greatly. Still, she dared not speak out of turn, lest she face Giovanni’s wrath. Not helping matters was her boss’ inclination to drag their teasing out. His shaft was positioned to rub against her folds just right, growing wet from his influence.

Grinding his hips against hers, the man smiled wickedly, directing his fingers lower. As his digits entered her slick center, she felt softly-furred paws at her bare breasts. Looking up, the girl was face to face with Persian, playing with her flesh as his master had. At that moment, she wasn’t sure if her jolted cries came from the creature or Giovanni stretching her inner flesh. 

Neither intended to be gentle with their “affections”, but the girl didn’t feel disturbed by that fact. She was under the mercy of beast and boss alike, as Persian’s claws lightly poked at her sensitive skin. Knowing better than to enrage him, she allowed the beast to continue. Meanwhile, Giovanni was at her clit as well, rubbing it between his fingers. 

Growing delirious from their pleasure, she writhed against the desk, causing her body to quake. The added movement spurred Persian’s more cruel nature, evoking the image of prey under his touch. Honed claws scratched her flesh, coating it and his talons with fresh blood.

To add to his play, the creature lapped her cheek with a rough tongue, casually dipping to her neck. His teeth grazed its flesh, careful to not break it for the moment. 

With a startled yelp, the girl locked eyes with Persian, her heart racing. Giovanni’s tempestuous chuckles vibrated through their space, signalling his own twisted amusement. At any other time, his scratches would have hurt badly, but it was inverted here. The beast’s marks merely added to the overwhelming pain and pleasure which surged through her form. 

His combined affections had reduced the girl to a quivering, whimpering being under his care. Once he could fit all of his fingers within, the man presumed she was ready to take him fully. Within, the girl’s flesh was intensely warm and wet, tight against his digits. How peculiar that she didn’t seem pained by his intrusion; In fact, she hungrily welcomed his fingers, moving about her snug, aching center. 

Her lustful, anguished cries drove his ego mad, curious to see how far he could take it. Giovanni’s digits remained in her, kneading the flesh within. Swiftly, the remainder of his palm sunk deep, accompanied by the girl’s soft groans. Telling Persian to step aside, the creature slunk to a desk corner. The man’s free hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look directly into his dark eyes.

"Such a slut you are," Giovanni taunted, pulling her chin down to peek at her mound below. "Look well you’ve taken my hand." Her eyes went wide with shock and lust, struck by the intensity of their session. As the girl huffed with pleasure and indignation, he began pumping his arm in and out, mock fucking her with his palm. Her frenzied moans resumed, as did his teasing remarks.

"Don’t be modest," the boss retorted, using his fingertips within and outside to reinforce her tawdry delight. "You want it bad, don’t you? Only thing you’re good for, you dumb whore." Their flesh was tightly pressed together, growing hotter and wetter by the second. All she could do was nod in response, utterly overwhelmed at that moment.

Assorted shuffling and needy growls were vocalized by their beastly audience. If Giovanni’s Pokemon hadn’t been roused by this salacious sight, he certainly was now. In the corner of her eye was Persian, still standing smug and straight. However, his own cock was in view, twitching slightly and standing firm. 

The sight of his stiff cock only heightened the girl’s own desire to mate; Her center was supple and achingly slick as she relished in Giovanni’s coarse “punishment”. She felt as though she was on fire, wondering if her boss could feel that carnal flame against his embedded palm. 

The question was seemingly answered as the man groaned sharply, eyes shut in deviant bliss. As if he’d reached his breaking point as well, he began to huff with anticipation. Her eyes darted to his cock, red and glistening with his juices. Enthralled by the pulsing organ, she was partially unaware Giovanni’s hand had exited her. It was when the aching emptiness hit the girl did she know. 

Luckily, she was not left unoccupied for long; In an instant, the man slid himself into her center, smothering her with his weight. There was no use for gentleness at this point, as both had been prepared thoroughly. Despite that, the girl howled sharply as Giovanni began moving within her.

In a twisted way, their rendezvous was everything she could have asked for. Between her boss’ hard thrusts and the lurid eyes of his Pokemon, her boiling lust had finally been sated. Every sting, whether they be from the man’s forceful palms or his acidic words, drove her mad. His cock stretched her deliciously full, proving a worthy substitute for his hands. 

On top of that, the girl was assured she would remain a part of Team Rocket, past mishaps set aside. 

All too willing to submit to Giovanni’s command, she laid back, eyes shut in contentment. Having her vision obscured allowed the girl to fully appreciate all this experience entailed. Her boss’ lurid taunts, “berating” her as a tawdry whore roused her spirits. As did every hair pull, smack and scratch from the man himself. In spite of his coarse treatment, she could tell he enjoyed this as much as she did.

His sprightly tone, the low, breathless groans, how he sunk himself against her to rub on her clit told it all. Invigorated by their rutting, Giovanni slammed into her, mouth curled into a feral grin.

"Tell me, who owns you?" he huskily inquired, his gaze burning into the girl’s shut orbs. Palms pushed down on her hips, demanding an answer. "Who’s my little bitch?"

"Oh, you do!" she exclaimed as the man’s thrusts quaked within, causing her words to jump and writhe about. "Fuck, I am, sir!" More salacious laughter could be heard, this time from the man’s Pokemon. Orbs still shut, she envisioned his devilish smirk in the midst of their own play. 

Overly stimulated from all that’d occurred, the girl couldn’t help herself. Using her hands to grip the desk’s surface, she threw her head back, emitting a loud howl as she climaxed. While waves of sublime pleasure overwhelmed her form, Giovanni’s peak was driven from her own. Slamming into her a final time, he threw himself on top of her, releasing his seed deep within. 

Once they’d eased from their climaxes, he pulled away, still looming over the girl’s sweaty, flushed form. Crimson marks decorated her soft breasts, officially “marking” her as his own. Reaching down to cup their flesh, Giovanni put his palms to her hot cheeks, pinching them slightly.

Awakened from her haze, the girl’s eyes snapped open as she gazed into her boss’ orbs. A tender smile graced her lips, eternally grateful for what all had transpired between the two. 

"Now, does this arrangement satisfy you?" Giovanni asked as his Persian stepped towards them. "I think you’ll be much happier with me than anywhere else. Do you agree, dear?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed out, nuzzling against his hands. "Oh, I’ll do anything for you, Giovanni."

"Good. I’m glad things worked out perfectly," he stated, pulling away from the girl. With another raise of his palm, Persian was at her side once more, his leaking shaft at her lips. "Now, who’s our little bitch?"

Glancing at man and beast, she smiled knowingly, eager to adjust to her new duties. “I am, sir,” the girl replied, reaching up to capture the beast’s cock. Licking at its tip, she peeked back to Giovanni, eyes sultrily lidded. “Always for the glory of Team Rocket, sir!”


End file.
